


An Interlude

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Grinding, M/M, explicit but like soft explicit, handjob, just trying to fill a prompt here, subtle smut????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: 600 words of soft, loving sex.





	An Interlude

"On your stomach," Rafael says quietly.

Sonny kisses Rafael one last time before he rolls over, arms pillowing his head as he stretches and gets comfortable. It's sometime in the mid-morning, and they're both off for the day. Sonny had woken Rafael up by snuggling up against him and kissing his neck and shoulder. They've been making out with no real intent for a half-hour, if Sonny had to guess, and now Rafael's taken the lead, and Sonny is more than happy to comply. 

Rafael kisses Sonny's shoulders and nuzzles his neck, and he slides his hands up and down Sonny's sides as he starts to work his way down Sonny's back. He noses along Sonny's spine and traces the shape of his back. He drops kisses everywhere, no set pattern to his movements. 

Sonny sighs in contentment and hums happily when Rafael licks the dimples on the small of his back and then works his way back up. They don't get a lot of time for this sort of slow, worshipful sex. But when they do, Rafael takes every advantage. Sonny adores it, the way he can feel in every touch and kiss how much Rafael cares.

"Hips," Rafael says, hands tugging lightly to help Sonny get on his knees. 

Sonny shifts and lifts himself, letting Rafael maneuver him where he wants him. He arches his back when he hears Rafael pump lube into his hand, and he shivers when Rafael slowly trails his fingers up and down between his cheeks, slicking him up with the occasional teasing press to his hole. 

"Come here," Rafael says once he's finished. He helps Sonny sit up completely.

Sonny's boneless with quiet pleasure and lets Rafael position him just right in his lap. Rafael places his dick between Sonny's cheeks, and Sonny flexes his ass to make Rafael groan. 

"Love you," Rafael whispers into Sonny's shoulder. He curls one arm crosswise against Sonny's chest to help him stay upright. He wraps his free hand, with a new layer of lube, around Sonny's erection.

"Love you," Sonny breathes out, tipping back his head so it rests on Rafael's shoulder. Rafael kisses his neck and nuzzles his jaw, smiling when Sonny turns his head so they can kiss properly. 

"Hold on," Rafael says, and Sonny reaches up and wraps his arms around Rafael's neck as Rafael starts to rock his hips and slowly stroke Sonny's dick. 

Sonny grinds slowly against Rafael, matching his rhythm as Rafael does the work of getting them both to their orgasm. It's a slow and quiet build that makes Sonny sigh with pleasure over and over, his entire body thrumming with love and drinking in the adoration he feels from Rafael in the way that he holds him and murmurs praise and compliments in his ear. 

Sonny comes first, clutching tight at Rafael's neck as his orgam slides over him like a wave. Rafael kisses him through it, his dick still hard and slick against the small of Sonny's back. When Sonny's finished coming, Rafael slides his hands down to Sonny's hips and concentrates on getting himself off. 

Sonny grips Rafael's wrists and holds still as Rafael's breath speeds up. He's close, Sonny knows. He shifts his hands so his fingers are tangled with Rafael's on his hips and whines low in his throat when he feels Rafael's dick pulse against his back.

"Rafael," Sonny sighs out, dragging out the final syllable because he knows Rafael loves it. 

"Love--" is as far as Rafael gets before he tenses and holds Sonny tight against his lap. Sonny feels the heat of his release and kisses his smile onto Rafael's face.

**Author's Note:**

> The request was for "subtle Barisi smut," and I don't know exactly what that is, but I tried. Given the level of filth I usually write, I feel like this is pretty damn subtle. But honestly, who knows.


End file.
